The Cell on the Left
by Lillithayn
Summary: "Loki of Asgard." He parted from the gate to bow, smiling wider. "At your service, my lady. Now would you be so kind as to free me?" Doesn't follow the storyline. This is all my plotwork, I'm just borrowing Loki and the Marvel Universe.


**The Cell on the Left.**

I couldn't help but glare. I should've felt bad for the man in cell twenty, I really should have. He had thrown me bread when I was passed during meal time and even attempted to speak to me the day he was brought into this cursed place. I only felt disgusted, though, and slightly angry. The stench was horrific. Though his body was taken away as soon as he began to decay, the smell hung around like a fog. Poor fool only lasted two months.

Before I could even muster up the courage to shout at the guardsmen for my food (which he conveniently forgot to give me for the last 9 days), my cell was opening. My heart about jumped out of me and ran ahead of my stumbling body. I forced myself to the exit and my knees buckled at the door. I tried to catch my balance but I was too weak to even escape. It was pitiful. The stump of a man grabbed me by the hair before my knees could touch the cement. I wanted to scream from the pain but it was just too much. I reached up, gripping his wrist to prevent him from tearing the hair out.

"Stand up. Now." By sound of voice I realized this was a different man. I looked up from the corner of my eye, wobbling to stand and see who the new meat was. As soon as I had gotten halfway stable he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the cell door. I hissed as the metal smacked against the bare skin, an odd pins and needles sensation rushing up my back. "Where did you think you were gonna go?"

I looked over at the man, furrowing my brows and sucking in a lump of dry, stale air. "Fuck you."

I felt the punch. I heard nothing but ringing when my face slammed against the bars and my cheek began to sting. He grabbed me by the front of my dress, pulling me forth to slam me back against the metal. I was too disoriented to even react. The breath was literally knocked from my body. I reached towards my mouth, shutting my eyes tightly to try and will away the sting.

_Click_. I looked down to see the cuff around my ankle and my eyes widened in horror. This was it. I was going to die.

He smiled and yanked the chain. My feet slipped from beneath me and my back slammed against the cement. I couldn't breathe and gasped to gain air only to have it stolen from me. Then he pulled. He dragged me across the floor. The ground scraped against my spine, sending my body into uncontrollable spasms. I felt the dress rip beneath the rocks and slice into my back like a million razors. I screamed with all I had left, lifting my head to prevent it from slamming against the floor.

My vision was blurry when we finally stopped. I looked up to find out where I was. Right in front of cell twenty. The guard was distracted by the locks. My stomach twisted and I took a breath. I shot up, reaching out and placing my fingers over the chain. The chains that bound me were enchanted to sever my ties to magic; the only way I could even possibly escape was to get it back. It took most of my energy to snap it. Even emaciated I ripped it in half like it was parchment. I felt the adrenaline begin to pulsate through my chest almost immediately.

The guard looked back just as I closed my eyes and started to fade away. The pain was almost excruciating but I stood anyway, wearily making my way towards the twin doors. I stumbled with each step, slamming into the cells as I passed them and having to pick myself up more than once. I could hear his footsteps behind me and started trembling. He called for more guards.

I stopped in my tracks, closing my eyes and turning back with a shaky breath. I latched my hands together and watched the flame begin to grow as I separated them. The illusion was broken but I was armed. He stopped and stared at me. I turned my hands towards him and watched the flames leap like a million birds freed from cages. He was burning and screaming but it didn't stop me. I watched him writhe in agony before approaching, spitting the blood out from my mouth.

Without even time to recuperate or fill my lungs with air I hit the wall. Reinforcements. I struggled against the arms restraining me, kicking and trying to pry myself free. I slid my foot back carefully and stomped down on the guard's foot just hard enough to shock him, thrashing my head against his and dizzily turning to face him. I reached out towards him. My fingers trembled and I panted. The pain in my ribs was so great I had to lean against the wall. My head lulled back and the warmth rushed to my hand. The only way I knew I'd succeeded was by the screaming.

I should've picked a different death for the men. My head was already pounding and the smell was sickening. I'd never thought to use fire before. It was horrible but so convenient. I chill ran down my spine as I looked at the two guardsmen still wriggling on the ground. The stench was enough to make my eyes bleed. I knelt beside the man who I'd most recently attacked, reaching through the flames and pressing my hand to his head. He seemed almost relieved as the fires dimmed. With one intake of breath his eyes glazed and he was cold. It would be stupid not to syphon what was left of the dying man's energy. I stood dizzily, knocking briefly back into the wall before gathering my balance.

I heard footsteps echo down the corridor behind the door and began to walk towards it. I was losing what strength I collected already. I felt a cold hand grab my arm but looked down to discover nothing. "Hey."

I turned my head up towards the noise. A man slumped against the wall of his cell with thin cracking lips and raven hair that fell well past his shoulders in waves. He looked at me closely. The man's eyes were strange. They had some resemblance to ice despite the greenish tint. He was strikingly familiar but I couldn't put a finger on where I'd seen him. "Let me out." His voice was calm like a gentle breeze slithering through my chest. I'd never heard that before, and I'd surely remember if I did.

"Why would I? I'm more likely to get out of here by myself."

He smiled quite crooked, turning his head completely towards me. "You will get _nowhere_ without me."

"What makes you think that? You've seen what I can do."

The man came forth from the wall, running his hand across the gate as he passed. The clink of his rings against the steel made me jump. He stopped in front of me, grabbing onto the bars and leaning forward. "I am your prince." He gave a quiet laugh when my eyes widened, obviously enjoying my shock. "And there is no safer place you can be than at my side, little one, never mind the fact that it's in your best interest to stay on my good side."

"Loki of Asgard."

He parted from the gate to bow, smiling wider. "At your service, my lady. Now would you be so kind as to free me?" Loki spoke softly but demanding. The Prince was practically a walking contradiction. He made me uncomfortable in every sense but he was intriguing. If I held the knowledge to do such a thing, I surely would if only to see what he was capable of.

"If I only knew how."

"Fortunately, I do." He stuck his arm out from between the bars. "Give me your hand."

I narrowed my eyes at him, cautiously reaching out. Loki latched onto me as soon as my finger touched his palm. I watched the metal begin to melt away. To my understanding the cells were all enchanted so we couldn't use magic. I was reeling at the thought he was still capable of casting.

"This is impossible. You're in a cell." I sputtered out, my hand growing numb from his grasp.

"But you are not."

"It's still impossible." I watched the hole grow wider, my head still swaying back and forth from the beating I'd taken.

"I've learned all the best things are." He looked up at me and chuckled. I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or if he was just mad. Maybe that's what being locked up in a cell did to you, but then again I felt absolutely normal other than the horrifying headache and back pain. Once Loki realized he was gaining nothing but utter confusion from me, his grin turned into something more subtle, something like a smirk. "You're royalty, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You reek of sophistication and regal bearings. Then there's the matter of your looks. You're either a goddess or royalty. Which is it?"

"I would rather not say." I felt the steel scold my arm and jerked, hissing at the smell of burnt cloth and singed hair. I completely disregarded the offhand complement. I knew who he was; no good looks would fool me into believing he meant it. "Can you please hurry?"

"How very curious." He looked at his work, tipping his head as if to determine his next move before sliding his arm lower. "I'm using you as a channel, little one. And as you know, you're not in the best shape, which means this will take a lot longer."

"How delightful. Do you surmise they will delay bursting through the door until you are released?"

"And you have a sense of humor. What a rare gem." Loki glanced over my shoulder, his face still bright with smiles and twinkling eyes. "We're going to have to improvise."

As the last word left his lips I heard the doors slam against the wall, most likely unhinging from the force. I turned my head just in time to see the staggering amount of guards pouring in. I should've known he was a bad idea.


End file.
